seisen_cerberus_ryuukokufandomcom-20200213-history
Saarato
Saarato is a doll that the professor made in order to contain the bloodstone, is currently holding Hiiro’s Actual heart. Appearance Saarato’s appearance involves Ice Blue hair, pink crown- like horns/decorations, amythest eyes and fair skin. Her usual attire consists of A collared purple top with a blue ribbon to fasten it, she wears a short purple dress and usually holds her heart- shaped staff. Personality Saarato appears to be a kind and shy individual, though she is very protective of Hiro as when they were stranded on the desert. Hiiro was dehydrated and found some water for him to drink, and apparently holds feeling for him. Saarato is mostly a doll created by the professor to protect the bloodstone so she does not have a need to drink. Relieving the group so they can save food and water. Until they found she was a doll and was created with the purpose to guard the bloodstone and was also made purely with the professors only interest at the time- Beauty. History Saarato was made from the orders from the -main atonagist- to the professor to make a doll that can guard the bloodstone from the incedint when he killed Hiiro’s parents and survived only because he used the bloodstone. Saarato then met with Hiro’s Friends when she appeared out of a dragon’s mouth and joined their group. As when they got split up because of a sandstorm. Saarato was stuck with a dehydrated Hiiro. As she managed to save his life, after walking a distance, Hiiro was suddently transported to the main HQ of -the atonagists- After going to the forest of crystal trees, she banged her staff on one of the trees up till the heart on the staff broke, her group members found her but were worried when they knew that she was going to attract a dragon, they told her to stop but she didn’t listen she kept on crying out Hiiro’s name until a dragon put her inside it’s mouth and Saarato told them that the dragon agreed to let them get a ride to their HQ. When they got there, the dragon was shot down but they escaped and went inside when the guards were distracted by the dragon. When they got in, they met the professor, the other members thought he was on their side and was in battle stance, but the Saarato told them to stop as that professor was the professor that created her. Then they found out that Saarato was a doll. When they went up to the rooftop, they saw a battered Hiiro then Saarato was captured when the professor was trying to defend Saarato, he was deflected, then -main atonagist- controlled Saarato to kill Hiiro, but in the last moment Saarato snapped out of it and returned Hiiro his sword but got stabbed behind the head by -main atonagist- and died, angering Hiiro and defeating him, then when Hiiro cut open Drag Zot’s chest to retrieve his heart to replace them, but then he saw the lifeless body of Saarato and gave her his heart and Saarato was revived. But when she asked where the professor was, -a group member- gave her his walking cane and told her he died to protect her. As she cried on the cane, they buried the old professor with the cane on top and gave their prayers. As one of Hiiro’s group members teased him that Hiiro was in love, he protested that his heart was Saarato’s now. Relationships Hiiro: Saarato’s main love interest and is extremely protective of. She currently holds feeling for him.